A repair device is developed which removes an electronic component, such as, for example, a BGA (Ball Grid Array) package, which is surface-mounted on a substrate.
Hereinafter, a conventional repair device will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram of the conventional repair device.
In FIG. 1, a pedestal 2 includes a substrate mounting unit 4 on which a substrate 3 is mounted, a movable camera 5, and a movable heater 6. The pedestal 2 is also mounted with a transport unit 9 that mounts a heat transfer plate 7 on the top surface of an electronic component 8 to be repaired and transports and removes the heated electronic component 8 along with the heat transfer plate 7 mounted thereon and a control unit 11 connected to a computer 10.
The control unit 11 has functions to transmit various control signals according to instructions from the computer 10 to at least the movable camera 5, the movable heater 6, and the transport unit 9 as well as transmit captured image information that is captured by the movable camera 5 to the computer 10.
The electronic component 8 to be repaired is a BGA package having electrodes on the bottom surface thereof and the electrodes on the bottom surface are soldered to the substrate 3.
In such a repair device 1, the computer 10 causes the movable camera 5 to capture an image of the electronic component 8 to be repaired and determines the position of the component to be repaired on the basis of the captured image. The computer 10 causes the transport unit 9 to mount the heat transfer plate 7 on an upper portion of the electronic component 8. Thereafter, the computer 10 causes the movable heater 6 to heat the heat transfer plate 7 mounted on the upper portion of the electronic component 8. Thereby, the electronic component 8 is heated and solder on the lower portion of the electronic component 8 melts. In this state, the computer 10 causes the transport unit 9 to lift the electronic component 8 along with the heat transfer plate 7, and thereby removes the electronic component 8 to be repaired.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, if an electronic component 12 having a heatsink is mounted near the electronic component 8 to be repaired on the substrate 3, the heat of the electronic component 8 is transferred to the electronic component 12.
In addition, the electronic component 8 of the BGA package has terminals on the entire bottom surface of the electronic component, and the nearer the terminal is located to the electronic component 12, the easier the heat of the terminal is transferred to the electronic component 12. Therefore, regarding the terminals of the electronic component 8, the temperature of a terminal far from the electronic component 12 becomes higher than that of a terminal near the electronic component 12. As a result, in the electronic component 8, even when the solder connecting terminals near the electronic component 12 melts, the solder connecting terminals far from the electronic component 12 may not melt. To repair the electronic component 8, the solder of all the terminals of the electronic component 8 needs to melt. Therefore, it is to heat the electronic component 8 until the solder of the terminals near the electronic component 12 melt.
Therefore, the terminals of the electronic component 8 that are far from the electronic component 12 are excessively heated, so the substrate 3 as well as areas and electronic components not to be repaired around the electronic component 8 are also unduly heated, and these electronic components may be damaged.
To solve the above problem, as shown in FIG. 3, the conventional repair device 1 uses a heat shield plate 14 (aperture) including a plurality of heat radiation holes 14a to 14d having different sizes at a heat radiation opening 13a of a heating unit 13 of the movable heater 6. Specifically, the conventional repair device 1 heats the electronic component 8 by using the heat radiation opening 13a provided with the heat shield plate 14 in which the sizes of the heat radiation holes 14a to 14d are set so that the nearer the terminals are to the electronic component 12 that dissipates a large amount of heat, the larger the amount of received heat is, and the farther the terminals are from the electronic component 12, the smaller the amount of received heat is.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-332727 is an example of related art.